


Obvious

by Schuyler



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-04
Updated: 2004-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-03 15:57:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4106641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schuyler/pseuds/Schuyler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry could miss the entirely obvious</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obvious

Hermione loved Harry, but the boy was dumb as a brick about certain things. He had managed to misinterpret the long smirks that Ron and Draco tossed each other during departmental meetings as lingering animosity and given Ron an odd, confusing lecture on leaving the past in the past and moving on for the good of the Wizarding World. He had asked Hermione, as department head, if it was really necessary to assign whatever project had kept Draco and Ron locked in Draco's office long after hours. He had out-and-out missed the fact that Draco, when inviting Neville for drinks, had given directions to Ron's place or the way Ron could order for Draco when Draco was late to lunch. He was the only person in the room to miss the look of absolute joy on Draco's face when he realized that Ron had gotten his order exactly right and Ron's answering smile. 

It took a moment that no one could misinterpret for Harry to catch on. He and Hermione, who had heard from Seamus that Ron and Draco were somewhere in the club, turned a corner into one of the back rooms to see Ron looming over Draco, who was leaning bonelessly against the wall. Only Hermione's hand on his wrist kept Harry, who assumed a fight was beginning, from leaping forward to pry them apart. It was in a flash that Harry realized that the fierce grin on Ron's face was possessive and not dangerous, that the hand Ron was moving towards Draco was curling gently around his waist to press him closer. Draco smiled and opened his mouth to Ron's tipping downwards. There was a flash of tongues, a twisting together, and then Harry realized he was staring.


End file.
